Zeldapedia talk:Userboxes
Could someone make a 'This user is a fan of Sheik'? With the OoT image, not the Brawl one. I tried making one myself, but I could NOT get the sizing right. Thanks! --Ryttu3k (talk) 04:09, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Here you go--Zybera (talk) 14:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) can someone make a "This user is a fan of..." for OoT Master Quest? --Rtyuik7 can someone make a userbox that says "Zelda could have beaten Link if Ganondorf wasn't controlling her." with a picture of possessed Zelda for me?Zeldamaniac95 I need to know how to get userboxes from a page that is not the template example page or if you could make the zelda template and put it on the page for me.Zeldamaniac95 Can you make a red userbox that reads, "This user likes to train with the Gerudo", with the picture of a Gerudo warrior on it? Gerudo Princess 18:58, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :If somebody can find a good picture I can make it for ya. Thai420Talk to me! 03:22, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Can non-admin users add oficial userbox templates to this page? XXXXXTalk to me! 19:56, 28 February 2008 (UTC) I have a few things to ask. Can someone make a userbox for ilia fans, change the zelda fans picture to a picture of her from twilight princess, and can someone tell me how to make userboxes on my talk page?Morgoth14 22:34, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks dude. I know how to make one now and I made my own Ilia box before I knew you made one, but thanks for fixing the Zelda box.Morgoth14 11:06, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Thank you a lot for making the Ilia userbox. Do you know where I can find all the userbox colors? Morgoth14 22:43, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Can someone please make me a userbox the it black and red with a picture of a Hyrule Royal Crest that says "This user supports the Operation Advent movement." Ascended WolfTalk to me! 05:29, 7 June 2008 (UTC)05:29, 7 June 2008 (UTC)~~ "Operation Advent" is a movement to fix broken redirects, add images to pages that don't have any, add more information to pages that need it and make pages for information that is not yet on Zeldapedia (such as pages on the "Wanted List").Ascended WolfTalk to me! Thanks! It looks great! Ascended WolfTalk to me! Here you go Solar flute 05:31, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Here you go!--Zybera (talk) 02:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Could someone make userboxes for "fan of Metroid" and "fan of Fire Emblem"? Thanks. --Majora4Prez (talk) 01:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) new Hey, since i am not good with userboxes, can somebody make one with a picture of Death Sword, with the description of: This user is a demon, just like Death Sword! Afterwards, what will it be typed as to make it appear?--Shade Link (talk) 23:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) On the size of Userboxes How do I make the pictures in my userboxes smaller? For example, I'd like a smaller King Bulblin userbox, but his picture is enormous. Just take a look at my page to see what I mean. How do I resize them?00:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) :To resize it but keeping the same shape, just use something like |20px| in the coding (which works if it's sqaure). If it's not square, you can get more precise with something like |20x20|. Hope this helps. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 00:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) 3-heart Challenges pitty i was using them gradualy. o well ill just have to make my own for my page. Oni Link 17:21, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Is it ok if I make a template for Tatl and a template for Tael and it NOT get deleted? XSuperGamer (talk) Brazilian Can someone please make a userbox for Italians? Whoever does, thanks in advance. I saw that there is even one for Antarcticians, but not Italians. Oversight, much? I'm too busy (profile page) and lazy to make one myself... ~Pgans 01:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible we could make one for people who are Finnish? --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 11:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Can someone make a userbox for me? ok, all i want it to say is "this user is a WikiDeity" with this gif image: vaati reborn.gif. it should be in the vaati page in the gallery.BakaKidd (talk) Series Userbox New Characters :Item infoboxes? No chance. Bosses also open up a whole new unneeded can of worms. It's already getting somewhat out of hand as it is. I have no objections against Error or Jolene, as long as they turn out better than that in the end... --AuronKaizer ' 15:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess those two are fine. If you want to focus on making these though, maybe you should stick with the series and turn to common enemies as well. That is where we seem to lack the most. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I know that they could use a little work, but tell me what you think. Guays Might need a little work, but I think I choose the colors pretty good. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 19:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I like it, it seems perfect.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 20:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Thing is, not many people are a fan of annoying bird's the beat the crap out of you. I like the moneys. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The image section of the 'box is supposed to be darker than the other color, not the other way around, but other than that... *thumbs up* --AuronKaizer ''' 16:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) no pokemon why is there not a one for "This user is a fan of the Pokemon series" :Because nobody asked or took the initiative to make one. --AuronKaizer ' 23:16, May 24, 2011 (UTC) May 26, 2011 (UTC) well ok i will try to make one *this may take a while*Sander123 (talk) 15:08, :Sander, two things. One, AK made one a few days ago. Type on your userpage to put the Pokemon userbox on your page. Secondly, please sign with four tidles AFTER your message rather than before, i.e. "Hi! ~~~~" rather than "~~~~ Hi!" The former is far less confusing. -'Minish Link' 15:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I have one thing to say (wa wa waa)Sander123 (talk) 15:15, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ''Skyward Sword Am I allowed to go off and make some Skyward Sword userboxes for major characters? – ''Jäzz '' 02:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Made a few of who I think are main characters, not owning the game makes it a bit hard to know who's main and who isn't, so if I'm lacking some I apologize. Also, made one for Japas since we all know I love him ^.^ – ''Jäzz '' 02:39, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Good colour schemes. Just remember, the images cannot expand the height of the userboxes beyond 45px, they must be resized accordingly. --AuronKaizer ''' 09:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Done and done. Template creation is a go? – ''Jäzz '' 14:42, December 3, 2011 (UTC) * Template:Fi * Template:Ghirahim * Template:Demise * Template:Groose * Template:Crimson Loftwing * Template:Japas Done – ''Jäzz ' 17:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I made a userbox for Deku Butler's Son I think its good and I'm sorry if I added it when I wasn't supposed to but heres the box. Do you guys like it? --Polocatfan 19:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC)